


Thank God for Insomnia

by rosegoldroman



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Insomnia never feels that bad with Emile by his side.





	Thank God for Insomnia

Some nights, Remy found himself grateful for his insomnia.

Sure, most nights he’d love to yeet it directly into the sun, and sure, he complained like hell about it every chance he got — but here, now, he couldn’t be happier that he couldn’t sleep.

Because if he were asleep, he’d miss the most beautiful view in all the world.

His hair was fluffed and mussed, a cotton-candy cloud. His glasses were askew against Remy’s chest. He curled into Remy’s arms like he’d been made to be there, like they were two puzzle-pieces destined to fit. The room was dark and near-silent, save for Emile’s gentle snoring.

Remy pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders to make sure Emile stayed warm, and cricked his neck to fend off the soreness. He didn’t care how sore he got — he’d complain about it the next day, sure, but he’d never care, not really. Nothing could make him move, no matter how late it got. He’d stay awake, and he’d watch — memorizing every soft curve of Emile’s face, the way his lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he slept, soft and warm in every way.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling fondly. How had he gotten so lucky? To think that someone like him, someone made of bright and loud and sharp edges could end up with someone so… soft. He brushed his hand along Emile’s round cheek in disbelief, his smile growing.

Beneath the touch, Emile stirred, and Remy froze. He blinked blearily, peering through the darkness, and smiled when his eyes landed on Remy. “Hello, Pumpkin,” he breathed.

“Hey, hun,” Remy whispered, voice full of love. “Good morning.” With their eyes locked on each other, time seemed to stop, as if the world itself had dimmed in comparison to their light. Emile shifted in Remy’s lap, raising his head to be level with Remy’s.

“Good morning,” Emile said, his voice so soft and so sleepy that Remy’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Remy’s, and Remy cupped his hand around the back of Emile’s head. A moment passed, soft, honeyed, before they brought their lips together.

They’d done this a hundred, thousand times — but Remy’s heart still forgot how to beat every time Emile pressed his lips to his. It was warmth in the best kind of way; like the most beautiful sunrise, like the most wonderful sky. He buzzed like he’d just chugged every drink Starbucks had to offer, and craved more from the moment they pulled apart.

His fondness, overwhelming, must have shown through on his face, because Emile started to giggle the moment he pulled away. Remy rolled his eyes, dropping the blanket from around his shoulders to lean in for another kiss.

Later, he’d be exhausted — but now, he couldn’t have felt more alive if he tried.


End file.
